wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mochi
| Camper at Camp Gin Chi | Daughter of Ai | Frenchtoastbite’s OC | Healer in Training | As you walk through the pine forest, you see the paw prints foreshadowing animals that have passed. Strangely, there is no usual trash along the path in the woods. It seems there wasn‘t any, or someone had come to clean it up. Among the animal tracks, you notice something else. Were those.. ''Talon Prints? ''The deeper into the forest you walk, the clearer the Talon-Trail gets. You soon find yourself in a clearing, shaded by the overhead canopy. You hear a river gurgling nearby, calling you over. The Talon Prints, as you suddenly observed, lead to a cave behind a small waterfall, trickling down the side of the mountain. You step inside carefully, fearful of a possibly dangerous dragon. But instead, you see a Soft Mint Looking dragon tending to a group of woodland critters. She looks up, appearing to have heard your approach, and waves reluctantly. You slip Farther inside, and sit down next to the dragon. She points out certain animals and what made them unique. The dragon tells you her name is ‘Mochi’ and then starts blabbering on about healing and special herbs that can be used to heal dragons. She also informs you that she is from Camp Gin Chi, a place run by Kami. Appearance The Soft Mint Green dragon Stands out in a crowd. She has pale honeydew colored eyes, and her antennae are the mint green most of the time, until it fades into honeydew. Her four SilkWing-like wings are huge, with mosaic spirals and patterns covering her entire body. The majority of them are honeydew, White, or lavender. IceWing spikes line her elegant spine. She enjoys wearing an assortment of scarves, specifically one she wears around her neck, that is Honey colored and has little bees sewn neatly onto it. She has thin scales along her underbelly, and along her snout and eyes. Personality Mochi is the kind of Dragon who would do anything for a perfect environment, a place where anyone could be anything, and where animals could run free. Though, she also thinks that every dragon deserves a second chance at life. Freedom is a spark of light for her, and imprisonment is like death but with bars on your soul. Everything she loves leads her to believe that she’s special and different. She sometimes gets offended easily, causing her to cry or hide away from that dragon for awhile. She prefers to spend most of her time practicing healing, picking up litter, and tending to animals. Lovingly Polite and caring, thoughtful beyond compare, animal whisperer, incredibly sensitive. She attempts to be similar to other dragons, but no matter what she does she can’t seem do drop her love for critters and the ecosystem. She has quite an unusual pet, though it has been seen with dragons before. Her pet is a female scavenger, one who quite likes her and is incredibly intelligent. Other dragons find her pet quite strange, but she loves the small critter, who happens to be quite affectionate. Abilities The Sirentounge that she’d been blessed with gave her the confidence she now had. She wished she’d been a better fighter, but she was born quite weak. She‘d also been born with Flamesilk, though she hated using it, especially as a weapon. She thought it was an excuse to destroy things. So, she only used this such power when asked by the Kami, her father, or some of her close Demi-Kami friends. Her Flamesilk is strangely honeydew color, with white and blue threads stringing through it. Most Demi-Kami have never seen it, because as stated before, she hates using it. The majority of the Kami have seen her use it, but there are most likely some who haven‘t. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Phasellus quis turpis urna. Aenean egestas sed tortor ut tristique. Vivamus nibh leo, molestie quis euismod in, vehicula sit amet ipsum. Vestibulum commodo elit in condimentum ultrices. Sed sem orci, fermentum ut tempus eu, porttitor vitae ipsum. Nam volutpat facilisis vestibulum. Sed ut nisl auctor, convallis lacus vel, rutrum augue. Ut tempor turpis sit amet sagittis placerat. Nam maximus mi eu nunc ultrices, in convallis erat eleifend. Nam fermentum congue urna. Pellentesque tincidunt ornare pretium. Proin ultrices eget velit ut condimentum. Donec dignissim fermentum auctor. Quisque euismod enim quis lorem pellentesque condimentum. Praesent ullamcorper venenatis pulvinar. Sed lectus sem, pretium vitae mauris eu, fringilla consequat nisi. Cras quis ligula ac metus consectetur aliquet. Mauris sollicitudin pharetra condimentum. Nam rutrum, turpis vitae porttitor porta, ligula felis interdum justo, eget sollicitudin lacus turpis ac ante. Integer commodo quam ac elit fermentum rhoncus. Duis a felis magna. Cras ultricies ante lectus, vitae ullamcorper turpis eleifend eu. Ut lacinia purus risus, eget suscipit libero viverra id. Donec ornare rutrum tortor ut rhoncus. Fusce condimentum, velit ac lacinia imperdiet, sapien massa bibendum mauris, ut pellentesque massa nisi ut augue. Quisque aliquam tincidunt mollis. Mauris consequat mi nec velit ullamcorper, eu viverra dolor maximus. Aliquam orci leo, elementum et imperdiet id, consectetur quis orci. Integer scelerisque dignissim libero, non interdum magna maximus a. Nunc a nulla vitae dui rutrum egestas. Maecenas nec laoreet lacus. Praesent eget nibh suscipit, euismod neque ut, sagittis odio. Cras sed odio ut lacus cursus tempor. Proin consectetur elit nisl, eget suscipit sem accumsan a. Duis viverra libero eu sem tempus, et porttitor magna tempus. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque accumsan sem nisi, vel fringilla tortor varius eu. Curabitur pharetra purus a magna ullamcorper, vel posuere ligula commodo. Nam elementum placerat velit et dapibus. Praesent lobortis risus nec metus egestas suscipit. Vestibulum ligula est, convallis non tellus ut, egestas facilisis dolor. Quisque pretium ultrices massa, non convallis risus blandit fringilla. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec sagittis felis vitae erat commodo interdum. Vestibulum posuere nibh at est malesuada congue. Donec sit amet rhoncus enim, in porta mauris. Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Trivia *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Frenchtoastbites) Category:LGBT+ Category:IceWings Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Healer)